memory_alphafandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Titre de travail
Un titre de travail est un nom provisoire attribué à un projet de série ou d'épisode le temps de son développement. Issus d'ouvrages de référence, d'interviews, de bonus DVD, d'articles de presse ou autres, ils renseignent sur les pistes suivies par les créateurs et les scénaristes durant l'écriture des épisodes ou l'élaboration des séries. Séries Star Trek: The Original Series Épisodes * ("The Menagerie") * ("Danger Zone") * ("The Women") * ("Damsel with a Dulcimer", "The Unreal McCoy") * ("Charlie Is God") * ("Court Martial on Starbase 811") * et ("From the First Day to the Last") * ("Finagle's Planet") * ("The Perfect World", "Paradise XML", "Landru's Paradise") * ("Botany Bay") * ("Sandoval's Planet", "Power Play", "The Way of the Spores") * ("Operation: Destroy!") * ("Olympus Revisited") * ("The Planet Eater") * ("Hold Back Tomorrow") * ("Reason") * ("The Fuzzies", "A Fuzzy Thing Happened to Me...") * ("Americanium", "The Last Martyr", "The Expatriates") * ("Ty-Ree's Woman") * ("Space Moby Dick") * ("The Gamesters of Pentathlon") * ("President Capone", "Chicago II", "The Expatriates", "Mission Into Chaos") * ("Tomorrow the Universe") * ("Seven", "Space Cop") * ("Execution, 1872", "The Last Gunfight") * ("Helen of Troyius") * ("The Paleface") * ("Ears") * ("Miranda") * ("The Answerer") * ("In Essence – Nothing") * ("For They Shall Inherit") * ("The Sons of Socrates") * ("The Accelerator") * ("The Radiant One", "Survival") * ("Satan", "Down From Heaven") * ("No Place to Die") * ("Sentry 7") * ("Castles in the Sky", "Revolt") * ("Joanna") * ("Mr. Socrates", "The Thespians") * ("A Handful of Dust") , des sources issues du making of de TOS qu'il s'agissait en réalité de deux épisodes différents et que "Portrait in Black and White" était en réalité le titre d'un projet finalement abandonné. (Gene Roddenberry Collection, UCLA)}} Star Trek: The Animated Series Épisodes * ("Star Trek Animated") Star Trek: Phase II Titre de travail de la série "Star Trek II" Titres de travail des épisodes *"Deadlock" ("All Done with Mirrors") *"Are Unheard Melodies Sweet?" ("Home", "Id's Delight") Star Trek: The Next Generation Titres de travail de la série "Star Trek: A New Beginning", "Star Trek: The Next Adventure", "Star Trek: The New Generation", "Star Trek: The Second Generation", "Star Trek", "Star Trek: The Mission Continues", "Star Trek: The New Adventure", "Star Trek: The New Adventures", "Star Trek: The Enterprise Continues", "Star Trek: The Search", "Star Trek: Quest for Tomorrow", "Star Trek: The Eternal Quest", "Star Trek: The Final Quest", "Star Trek: The Eternal Mission", "Star Trek: Future Trek", "Star Trek: The Ultimate Mission", "Star Trek: The Final Frontier", "Star Trek: New Worlds and New Civilizations", "Star Trek: A New Tomorrow", "Star Trek: Forever", "Star Trek: A New Generation", "Star Trek: A New Dawn", "Star Trek: The New Voyage", "Star Trek: The New Voyages", "Star Trek: The Voyage Continues", "Star Trek: Enterprise VII", "Star Trek: The Pioneers", "Star Trek: The Search for Tomorrow", "Star Trek: A New Life", "Star Trek: Brave New Worlds", "Star Trek: New Worlds to Conquer", "Star Trek: A New Trail to Blaze", "Star Trek: A Return", "Star Trek: Beyond Eternity", "Star Trek Redux", "Star Trek Unbound", "Star Trek II", "Star Trek: Past Infinity", "Star Trek: Beyond the Future", "Star Trek: The Inheritors", "Star Quest", "Beyond Star Trek", "Future Trek", "Final Trek", "Future Quest" Titres de travail des épisodes * ("Meeting at Farpoint") * ("Love Beyond Time And Space", "Eye of The Beholder") * ("Where None Have Gone Before") * ("Ghost Ship") * ("Apocalypse Anon") * ("10101001") * ("The Sandy Soils of Home") * ("Starfleet Academy") * ("Among The Missing") * ("Tour De Force", "The Shroud") * ("The Assassins", "Assassins") * ("DataHolmes") * ("Core Dump") * ("Time to the Second") * ("Send In The Clones") * ("The Veiled Planet") * ("The Mettle Of Man") * ("A Price Far Above Rubies") * ("Strength And Justice") * ("Data's Daughter", "Bloodlines") * ("The Ransom of Mrs Troi", "Piece of Mind") * ("Road Not Taken", "Crossroads") * ("Q Love") * ("The Invaders", "Terror In Ten-Forward", "Feeling Poorly") * ("Invisible Friend") * ("Q-Me?") * ("Maker of Dreams") * ("The Good, the Bad and the Klingon") * ("The Journey") * ("Passions") * ("Jayden") * ("The Good Fight") Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Titres de travail de la série "Starbase 362", "Star Trek: The Final Frontier" Titres de travail des épisodes * ("The Ninth Orb") * ("A Matter of Breeding") * ("Inside Out") * ("Sore Losers") * ("Friends & Foes") * ("Only the Lonely") * ("Ritual Sacrifice") * ("Profit Margin") * ("Persistence of Vision") * ("Here's Lookin' at You...") * ("The Beast") * ("Detour") * ("Dark Tribunal") * ("The Dominion") * ("Fight to the Death") * ("The Defiant") * ("Cold & Distant Stars") * ("Charity") * ("Too Many Rooms") * ("Untitled Garak") * ("Untitled Crossover Sequel") * ("Improbable Cause, Part II") * ("Untitled Dax") * ("Flashpoint") * ("Untitled Dax", "Once Joined") * ("Untitled Sisko on Earth") * ("Untitled Sisko on Earth II") * ("Brother's Keeper") * ("Untitled Worf") * ("Untitled O'Brien") * ("Crossover III") * ("Playing House") * ("The Healing Touch") * ("Sisko/Eddington", "In a Blaze of Glory") * ("Life During Wartime") * ("Once Upon A Wedding") * ("The Cold and Distant Stars") * ("Patriot") * ("Untitled Prophets") * ("Out of Time") * ("Voice in the Darkness") * ("Tears of the Gods") * ("Untitled Baseball") * ("Untitled Bashir") * ("Untitled Klingon") * ("Untitled Kira/Dukat") * ("Untitled Vic") * ("The Killer in Dax") * ("Untitled Odo") * ("Buduh-bing Buduh-bang"/ "Untitled Vic/Holosuite") * ("Umbra") * ("Eclipse") * ("Night Tremors") Star Trek: Voyager Titres de travail de la série "Star Trek: The Journey Home", "Star Trek: Galaxy's End", "Star Trek: The Return", "Star Trek: Voyage of the Intrepid", "Star Trek: Voyage to the Edge", "Star Trek: The Gamma Quadrant", "Star Trek: Quadrant Gamma", "Star Trek: The Gamma Chronicles", "Star Trek: Voyage to the Unknown", "Star Trek: Journey of the Intrepid", "Star Trek: The Edge", "Star Trek: The Edge/Quadrant G", "Star Trek: Mission N2/Gamma 4", "Star Trek: Beyond the Edge", "Star Trek: Journey to the Edge", "Star Trek: Mission to the Edge", "Star Trek: Into the Unknown", "Star Trek: The Next Frontier", "Star Trek: The Milennium", "Star Trek: Milennium 3", "Star Trek: The Next Milennium", "Star Trek: The Third Milennium", "Star Trek: Beyond the Wormhole", "Star Trek: Beyond the Abyss", "Star Trek: Into the Abyss", "Star Trek: Journey to the Abyss", "Star Trek: Encounter with the Unknown", "Star Trek: Voyage of Discovery", "Star Trek: Mission Gamma", "Star Trek: Into the Void", "Star Trek: The Federation Chronicles", "Star Trek: Expedition Gamma", "Star Trek: The Gamma Quest", "Star Trek: The Voyager", "Star Trek: Return of the Voyager", "Star Trek: Flight of the Voyager", "Star Trek: Mission of the Voyager", "Star Trek: Voyager's Mission", "Star Trek: Galaxy's Rim", "Star Trek: Outer Bounds", "Star Trek: The Voyager", "Star Trek: Voyager Lost", "Star Trek: Lost Voyager", "Star Trek: Distant Voyager", "Star Trek: Far Voyager" Titres de travail des épisodes * ("Deep Time") * ("Heart & Soul") * ("Beyond") * ("Seska") * ("Intruder Alert") * ("Purification") * ("The Alamak", "The Running") * ("Out") * ("Fog", "Echolocation") * ("Untitled Janeway") * ("First World") * ("Untitled Kes Firebug") * ("Manipulations") * ("Merrek") * ("Untitled Q") * ("Untitled Kazon") * ("Untitled Warp 10") * ("Counterstrike", "Original Sin") * ("Untitled Neelix Newspaper", "The Right To Know") * ("Untitled Doctor", "Magnetism") * ("Untitled Tuvok", "Emotional Awakening") * ("Untitled Tuvok/Neelix", "One", "Symbiogenesis") * ("The Visitors", "Penitence", "Untitled Ferengi Story") * ("The Playground") * ("The Patient", "Remembrance") * ("The Art of War") * ("Old Scores") * ("Fractals") * ("Rise!") * ("Heritage") * ("Family Matters") * ("Novelty") * ("The Recruit") * ("Delirium") * ("Resurrection") * ("Tagged") * ("da Vinci's Day Out") * ("Sleep of Reason") * ("Communications") * ("Mnemonic") * ("Wargame") * ("Perspectives") * ("The Omega Effect") * ("Proximity") * ("Demon Rock") * ("Untitled B'Elanna") * ("Witch Hunt") * ("Down Deep") * ("The Refugee") * ("Untitled Millennium Story") * ("Time Bomb") * ("Home Fires") * ("Arena") * ("Wink of an Eye") * ("Celebrity") * ("Daoine Sidhe") * ("The Command") * ("Federation") * ("Destiny") Star Trek: Enterprise Titres de travail des épisodes * ("Conduct Unbecoming") * ("Roanoke") * ("Space Station Siege", "Assault on Memory Alpha", "Other People's Wars", "Untitled Vulcan Station", "Incident at P'Jem") * ("Untitled Boomer Story") * ("Untitled Suliban") * ("Call to Arms") * ("Untitled Andorians Return") * ("Equilibrium", "Untitled T'Pol Seduction") * ("The Needs of the One", "Vox Solis") * ("Untitled Season Finale") * ("What Were Vulcans Doing in 1938?"; "Population: 612") * ("Slip Two") * ("Crash Landing") * ("Enemy Advances") * ("Untitled Sphere Story") * ("Untitled Test Subject") * ("C-12", "CS-12") * ("Untitled Episode 6") * ("Untitled Orion Episode") Star Trek: Discovery Titre de travail de la série "Green Harvest" Films * ("Star Trek II: The Undiscovered Country") * ("Star Trek IV: The Adventure Continued") * ("Star Trek: The Next Generation – The Movie") * ("Star Trek: Generations II", "Star Trek: Borg", "Star Trek: The Borg", "Star Trek: Future's End", "Star Trek: Borg Vengeance", "Star Trek: Borg Revenge", "Star Trek: Borg Invasion", "Star Trek: Battle Through Time", "Star Trek: Resurrection", "Star Trek: Beginnings", "Star Trek: Assimilation", "Star Trek: Resistance", "Star Trek: Borg War", "Star Trek: Revenge of the Borg", "Star Trek: Evolution", "Star Trek: The Revenge", "Star Trek: The Beginning", "Star Trek: Cheese Log Through Time", "Star Trek: Origins", "Star Trek: Earth", "Star Trek: Beyond the Borg", "Star Trek: Tomorrow's End", "Star Trek: Borg Tomorrow", "Star Trek: New Tomorrow", "Star Trek: Yesterday", "Star Trek: Future's Yesterday", "Star Trek: Yesterday's Future", "Star Trek: Extinction", "Star Trek: Fight for Tomorrow", "Star Trek: Fight for the Future") * ("Star Trek: Stardust") * ("Same Ship, Different Day", "Corporate Headquarters") * ("Project HH") * ("Washington"; "Washington Project")